Koigokoro
by Susan Dreamer
Summary: Multi-chapter FutureFic, SasuSaku. Snippets of NaruHina. Sakura finds out that maybe Sasuke isn't such a genius after all - at least not in the love department.
1. I like you most!

_**Author's Notes:** _New stuffs! A couple of days ago I got this random inspirational spurt for some SasuSaku, and this is what came out the other end, I suppose. It's a little experimental. Different from my usual stuff, that is. Each chapter equals a single scene from the story and is therefore short and to the point. There is NaruHina in there and quite some TeamSevenGen, but mostly it's just SasuSaku. I really love writing this, I'm going to have to be careful that it doesn't interfere with Shukumei! Anyways, chapter two and three are already in the make. Updates will be a lot more regular than with Shukumei, 'cause it's a lot shorter. Expect around 8 chapters or so. Enjoy! Title means '_love'_ or '_awakening of love'_. Is probably some seriously messed-up Japanese, but who gives?

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own Naruto, unfortunately. Although in some ways it's a good thing. I mean, it would take years for the manga to update if it were, and don't even mention the anime!

***

_Koigokoro_

**"I like you most!"**

***

Naruto Uzumaki lifted himself from his bar stool with some effort. Maybe he shouldn't have had those last three bowls... But then again, how could one say no to ramen? Or to spending just a little more time with Hinata under the pretense of having another bowl, before heading off to train? Besides, what with the way Sasuke had been on fire during spars the past couple of weeks, he would need all the carbs he could get.

"That was an awesome lunch, eh, Hinata-chan?"

His female companion smiled gently and he was reminded of the sun peeking over the cliffs at dawn. "Yes, it was."

He held the flaps of the Ichiraku ramen restaurant out of the way for her and watched as she passed under. They had only been on their first date weeks ago, but Naruto already felt as though he had been seeing her for ages. There was something about Hinata that told him she accepted him for everything he was - nothing more, but certainly nothing less. He liked it. He also liked the way she shivered as he brushed his hand along the small of her back, following her out of the restaurant. His eyes swept up and down her back. He liked that too...

"Naruto."

He looked up to see Sasuke waiting, his left shoulder leaning against the restaurant's wall. Naruto had been aware of his friend's presence for some time, but he had ignored it in favour of staring at Hinata and shovelling down ramen. If the bastard couldn't wait any longer, he would just have to interrupt.

"Getting impatient?" Naruto asked, satisfaction curling in his chest when Sasuke averted his gaze and clenched his jaw.

"Let's go," he replied curtly.

Naruto held up a hand, shaking his head. "Na-ah. Gotta say goodbye to my girl first." He tuned Sasuke out and turned to her instead. "Hinata?" The blushing beauty lifted pale eyes to his smiling face, a small smile of her own tugging at her lips. It nearly undid him - her smile was the thing he liked most of all.

"What is it?" she inquired softly, tilting her head.

Naruto's grin widened at her soft tone. How had he ever not noticed her softness and sweetness and incredible courage, her lithe elegance and the way her fingers fluttered when she laid eyes on him, as though she meant to reach out and touch him? Hinata followed up on that apparent urge then, placing a hand flat on his chest. He felt his heart swell, tucking a strand of midnight-coloured hair behind her ear. "I like you."

Her hand on his chest twitched, fingers fisting in his shirt. She smiled up at him with irresistible, unbelievable faith and brightness. "Well, I like you more," she murmured, pressing her lips to his briefly before disentangling herself. "Um, I promised to meet my father at three, so..."

He brushed his fingers along her temple one final time before dropping his hands and taking a step away from her. "I'll pick you up for dinner, OK?"

She nodded with a small grin. "Okay, Naruto-kun. Good day, Sasuke-san," she bowed to Sasuke before turning and heading the other way. Naruto watched her go and put his hands around his mouth to serve as a megaphone. Sasuke winced involuntarily.

"Oi, Hinata!" Naruto cheered loudly. She turned around near the corner, watching him in confusion. Naruto took a deep breath and then declared for the whole town to hear; "I like you most!" He lowered his hands with a grin, giving Hinata a thumbs up. In spite of the distance, both men could see the red hue of her face as she waved at them and blew a kiss towards Naruto. Naruto's grin grew even wider as he plucked her kiss from the air. Sasuke shook his head with a mixture of reluctant disbelief and I-might-have-known.

"You," he stated factiously, "are an idiot."

Naruto nodded, blissfully unaware of the negative tone to Sasuke's voice as he watched Hinata disappear around the corner. "True, but you're an anguished, tormented chicken of woe who'd rather pine and eat his heart out than take a chance and live happily ever after, so I guess that makes us even."

Sasuke honestly didn't know how to reply to that.

***

**Reviews, anyone? (L)**


	2. Are you for real?

_**Author's Notes:** _Wow, fastest update ever. For me, at least. This story just runs right out of my pen onto the paper without any effort at all, it's something I've never experienced before and it feels fantastic. Here is your second chapter, in which Sasuke makes no sense and Naruto plays shrink. The next one, which is close to being finished, is one of my personal favourites but will probably make you readers squirm in anguish... But don't worry, I'm all for a happy ending... Those of you who read _Shukumei_: chapter four is currently waiting in my beta's inbox, so you won't have to wait much longer. Anyway, please tell me what you think, alright? It means so much to me. And enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:** _What, you expect me to have gained the rights to Naruto overnight? Er, no. Not so much. I don't own anything, still. Try again tomorrow!

**_Thank you:_ **to _holdingontobelieve, MYinnerNINJA, Star286, Finney and the Jets_ and _Shikazu-chan_ for adding this to your reading list, and special thanks to the latter two for your kind reviews as well! You're the best. (L)

***

_Koigokoro_

**"Are you for real?"**

***

"I don't pine."

They had finished their spar twenty minutes ago and had sat down in the soft grass to regain their breaths. Sasuke would have to report back to the Hokage before dinner - a security measure still enforced a year after his return, even though it was more of a formality now. He did not agree with it, but had agreed to cooperate. With what he had done in the past, it wasn't hard to imagine Tsunade considered such things necessary. He had brought out his weapons and wet stone so that he could use the free time until then to care for his equipment. And Naruto... Well, Sasuke wasn't sure what his friend was doing. He had been reclining in the same spot for the past twenty minutes, displaying a remarkable resemblance to Nara as he watched the clouds roll past.

Naruto pulled his eyes away from the sky then, regarding Sasuke with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

Sasuke dragged his sword across the stone again, waiting until the singing of the metal had faded away before he spoke again.

"Pine. I don't," he repeated.

Naruto barked a disbelieving laugh, finishing with a snort. "Are you for real?"

Sasuke clenched his jaw as he repeated the motion of the sword and pressed his finger to the edge. It slid drew blood before the pain hit, and he stuck the bleeding finger into his mouth as he put the sharpened sword aside. Feeling strangely cornered, he lifted his head to find Naruto's sharp gaze on him. The blond shook his head.

"I've never seen anyone more in denial than you." Sasuke glared - Naruto raised a lazy eyebrow, unimpressed. "I'm not blind, Sasuke. You watch her all the time."

"So do you," Sasuke countered.

"Not nearly as much. Force of habit. And _my _eyes don't burn with the intensity of a thousand suns when I do, it's amazing you haven't blown up yet. Besides, I've been watching someone else lately." Naruto turned his gaze back to the clouds, a goofy smile stretching across his lips. Sasuke smirked.

"You were distracted today."

Naruto shrugged. "Perhaps. Don't try and change the subject, Sasuke."

Sasuke chose to remain silent as Naruto launched into a speech. The best way to make Naruto shut up was letting him speak, years of dealing with the blond had taught him as much.

Naruto raised his hands into the air to emphasize his words. "You do pine. Your eyes would be on her 24/7 if you had anything to say about it and with the way you keep watching her walk home, you're becoming serious stalker material. Everyone who even knows you two a little bit can see, except Sakura-chan herself - it's pathetic, I swear. And of course you've never considered doing what _normal _ people do when they like someone: just ask her out!" He dropped his hands back down to the ground and eyed Sasuke intently.

For a while, the clearing was perfectly silent. Then, quietly, hesitantly: "I don't deserve her."

"Eaxctly," Naruto agreed. "That's the only sane thing you've said all day. You don't, but I doubt she cares."

Sasuke said nothing.

Naruto sighed as he stood up and shook out his jacket before he put it back on. He regarded Sasuke over his shoulder. "Whatever. But don't come running to me when she hooks up with Bushy Brows or whoever," he remarked cheerily as he sauntered off.

***

**Reviews, my lovelies? (L)**


	3. I'll be there

**_Author's Notes: _This gave me an amazing amount of difficulty. It still feels uneasy and awkward and twisted, but I just want to get on with the story. I've been pouring over this chapter for way too long already, and that wasn't what I was trying to acchieve with this story. Anyway... I hope you like it and please, please, please review! You know how much I appreciate it. (L)**

**_Disclaimer:_ Don't own Naruto.**

***

_Koigokoro_

**"I'll be there."**

***

Sakura wasn't a material girl by any means.

Whenever she had the girls over, they always complained about her lack of home decoration. If she was truthful, even Sakura herself had to admit that her apartment was rather sparse. Except for a few framed pictures and a colourful quilt over the couch, it hardly held any personal touches. She didn't care as much as the girls thought she should; it's not as though she was home often, what with being in a team with two of the most commissioned young Jounin in the village and their still very eligible sensei. Her apartment held just enough to provide her with everything she needed, and Sakura was content with it. The fact that she had no plants there except for mister Ukki 2.0 only meant they couldn't die when she was away. It was practical.

Similarly, Sakura extended very little effort to look good. She wasn't as downright stunning as Ino, she knew that, but she also usually didn't feel the need to enhance what beauty she did have with layers of make-up like Ino did. Quite frankly she could not afford to be girly. Travelling all over the known world in the company of three males, she often didn't have time for personal grooming or any sort of feminine luxury, especially since those three males were some of the toughest ninja she knew. Naruto would be more than willing to let her divulge every once in a while if he only knew, but the boy was just so _thick. _So Sakura forewent skirts in favour of shorts, washing her hair in favour of completing the mission...

For all her sacrifices, Sakura demanded only one thing in return.

"Oh," she crooned, "I saw the most perfect dress in town today!" She conjured up the image of the dress she'd spotted with the girls the other day and sighed. Even if it cost a fortune and she would have to take several S-ranks to replenish her savings later on, she would buy it. This one indulgence she would allow herself, and rightfully so! Sakura nodded to herself firmly. Yes, on the festival night, she would shine.

Konoha, being the largest town in the Fire Country and also the economically and geographically best positioned one, was known from the western border of the country of Earth to the eastern border of the country of Lightning for its festivals. Grand occasions they were; around two weeks prior a throng of people would start to arrive at the gates daily until the point where on the day of the actual festival itself, every room in Konoha's numerous inns, hostels and bars was simply taken. The only part of it all that was more hectic than the festival was the day after, when everyone who had gradually arrived realised the fun was over and attempted to return home all at once.

The most well known and most grand of all festivals was the Konoha Spring Festival. While technically the feast spanned a whole week, most of the festivities were always held on the last day, the first day of spring. And the festivity that had the Konoha gossip mill spinning the hardest was the annual Spring Dance. All the girls in Konoha experienced equal amounts of delight and despair at the prospect of having to find a dress for that particular night in all the mayhem. Sakura wasn't afraid to admit that she was one of them - she reserved the right to dress herself up and be a total _girl _once every year, and no one would take it from her. No one would stop her from describing the heavenly garment she'd found in every detail, either.

"-and there's this obi-like sash around the waist and then in the back there's that bow I mentioned, you see?"

Naruto most assuredly did not see. "Er, Sakura-chan, I'm not Ino," he attempted carefully. "I can't see what the thing looks like until I, er, see it," he explained. Sasuke nodded silently in agreement.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I meant for you to imagine it, Naruto - never mind, you have no fashion sense anyway." She shook her head in a silent lament. "Any of you!"

Her boys didn't reply, knowing better than to contradict her. Sasuke drew his eyes away from her with some difficulty, raising his sword in the right angle to start another kata. Personally he didn't want to imagine her in the fabled dress at all, for fear of breaking his concentration and skewering himself on his own katana somehow. Mental images of Sakura plagued him regularly enough already, and they never bode well for his general health and sanity.

"I'm sure you'll look very nice," one silver-haired copy ninja drawled from behind a familiar orange pocket book.

Sakura's raised eyebrow twitched as she scowled. "The point isn't to look nice, Kakashi-_sensei_. It is to look slamming," she repeated, slamming her fist into her hand for good measure as Naruto gulped. Sakura grinned. The old animosity between herself and Ino had long since evaporated, but a healthy rivalry like the one between Naruto and Sasuke still remained and part of it was Sakura's secret wish of outshining Ino at the festival. She'd never given herself much of a chance, but _the _dress would change all that.

She frowned. "You are coming, aren't you?" Her boys hadn't promised to be there yet, and she knew it would take nothing short of a promise to her to make them attend the social event of the year, considering that two of the men were anything but social and the third was admittedly one of the worst dancers in Konoha. She really wanted them there - it was a rare day that all her friends were in the village to celebrate together, and it wouldn't be the same without her team.

"I don't know where the road of life will lead me, Sakura-chan," Kakashi drawled, flipping a page with a flick of his hand.

"I _will_ hurt you if you don't show up, Kakashi," Sakura threathened, only half joking. The look on her face grew a tad sad. "You spend too much time alone anyway. We worry, sensei." It was true; whenever there was a party and her old teacher wasn't there, she worried he was drowning himself in his sake somewhere. Or in his work, knowing Kakashi. Now that she, Naruto and Sasuke had grown up, there wasn't much in his life but sporadic training sessions and continuous missions. Sakura was convinced such perpetual bachelorhood couldn't be beneficial to anyone.

Kakashi lifted his eyes from the orange book in his hand for the first time, regarding her with one dark eye. "Sure, Sakura-chan." She relaxed slightly. That was as good as she was going to get. She turned her sharp gaze on Naruto next, who gulped.

"You forbade me to ever dance again after that time in Suna, remember?" Naruto reminded with a smile of relief at having found a reason not to go.

Sakura shuddered at the memory before returning to the task at hand. "I'm not telling you to dance, Naruto! I'm telling you to come _to_ the dance, it's a big difference." A sly grin slid onto Sakura's lips. "Just think, Hinata-chan alone at the dance, all dressed up. I'll bet she has her fair share of admirers..."

That hadn't occurred to him yet. Naruto growled lowly. "No way. I won't leave her side for a _second_," he vowed, blue eyes sparking like lightning. He would allow no other man to lay a finger on her. And part of him did want to see what she'd look like... So what if he couldn't dance? Naruto tucked his arms underneath his head with a satisfied smirk. He wasn't Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja for nothing.

Sakura smiled softly. Jealousy was such a powerful thing. That left only one man to convince, the only one she'd never been able to trick into doing anything for her. She turned to Sasuke silently and suddenly wasn't sure what to say. Even though Sakura had initially wanted the dress to impress her girlfriends as was customary every year in their own little contest, she had to admit that if Sasuke wasn't there, it would take all the glory from her victory. Because all things considered, she still dressed up for him more than for anyone else; hope still curled in her chest whenever he looked at her with more than just a fleeting glance. She attempted to speak, but it proved to be unnecessary.

"I will be there." _For you_, he added in his mind. If it made her happy, of course he would come.

Sakura closed her mouth in surprise as she met his gaze and instantly felt the blush bloom on her cheeks. Slowly, she smiled at him. "Good."

***

**Reviews, darlings? (L)**


	4. That's cheating, Sasukekun

**_Author's Notes: _**There's your chapter four. Hope I can live up to your expectations! Enjoy! An anormous thanks to _Shikazu-chan_, _carolinee458 _and _LolitaLush _for reviewing chapter three. And thanks to _carolinee458, Angel-kiss-96, x-FrozenRain-x, StarS 009, LolitaLush_ and _AutumnsFall_ for adding the story to your favourites or story alerts! Please review, you know your opinions mean the world to me.

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own, never will. Unfortunately.

***

_Koigokoro_

**"That's cheating, Sasuke-kun."**

***

If Konoha had been invaded on the night of the annual Spring Dance, the last man to show up in battle would be one Uchiha Sasuke. He was simply too distracted to hear the alarm bells ringing. Tonight his focus was on Sakura. The drink in his hand was forgotten as he watched her twirl across the floor, his vision bleeding red.

The dress was tantalizing, sense-invading. He was sure she was the only one who could have pulled it of. It shimmered in several deep, vibrant shades of green, like the forests of Konoha right after the rain. Her eyes stood out like gemstones in her face. The fabric of the dress was silky smooth, draping down to the floor with a slit high up one side. The gown clung to her chest without straps and hugged her body like a sheet. Several times over, Sasuke had been plagued by visions of her in his bed, clutching his sheets to her chest, elaborate hairstyle come undone and lips swollen from his kisses. He almost felt guilty thinking of her in that way. Hadn't he lost the right to do so when he refused her, all those years ago?

His self-control went right out the window when Lee took her into his arms as the song changed. Sasuke had been alternately staring at Sakura and attempting to ward off her many admirers with a bloody glare all night. Unfortunately, Lee simply did not know how to take a hint. Sasuke ground his teeth together. Naruto's words resounded through his head. '_Don't come knocking on my door when she hooks up with Lee or whoever! Hooks up with Lee…'_ She caught his gaze from across the room, and the pleading look in her eyes did it. He clenched the glass in his hand and slammed it down on the nearest table as he moved through the crowd, zeroing in on Sakura. A rescue mission was in order.

Sasuke was with her in a few heartbeats, tapping Lee on the shoulder. "I'm cutting in," he announced.

Lee's expression was a mixture of surprise and disappointment, but at Sakura's nod he smiled courteously and put two steps of distance between him and Sakura. "I will lend you our precious cherry blossom then. I hope to dance with you again soon, Sakura-san!" he added.

Sasuke nearly snorted. _'Not likely.'_ If he could help it, she wouldn't leave his side again tonight. He didn't waste another moment on pleasantries and took Sakura into his arms, spinning the both of them away from Lee. She smiled up at him brilliantly. "Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

He felt a bit dazed, looking into the emphasized green of her eyes. "Your other knights were preoccupied," he replied with a shrug, referring to the time the men of Team Seven had rescued her from a drunken Kiba. She'd proclaimed them all her knights with shining kunai that day.

"Some knights," Sakura huffed. She knew what he meant by preoccupied; too busy with brightly coloured 'literature' and Hyuuga heiresses to pay attention to anything else. Sasuke nodded quietly, deftly avoiding another couple on the dance floor.

"I didn't know you could dance."

Sasuke glanced down at her with a frown at the wonder in her voice. Was he fulfilling some childhood fantasy of hers? "I don't," he replied, "but there isn't much to it." She looked up into red irises and comprehended instantly.

"That's cheating, Sasuke-kun," she chided softly. "You know cheating is forbidden," she added with a smile, an amused edge to her voice. He knew she was thinking of the Chuunin Exams and smirked.

"Not if it works."

They danced on in silence. To Sasuke it felt as though her fingers on the nape of his neck were practically burning through his shirt. The song changes, twice, thrice, but they didn't switch partners like the rest of the people on the floor did. Sasuke caught Naruto sending him two thumbs up, but he chose to ignore them in favour of breathing deeply of Sakura's scent.

"I'm cold," she murmured.

Sasuke flexed his hand on her back and pressed her closer towards him. She willingly stepped into him and laid her head sideways on his breastbone. Sasuke closed both his arms around her and carefully rested his cheek on top of her soft hair.

"How about now?" His voice came out sounding slightly choked.

He felt her chuckle against the skin of her throat more than he heard it. "Better," she whispered.

Forget invasions; the world could be ending and he would not have noticed.

***

**Reviews, my darlings? (L)**


	5. Er Oh

**_Author's Notes: _**Yay for fast update! Thanks to _Shikazu-chan_ and _carolinee458 _for reviewing.

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Naruto.

***

_Koigokoro_

**"Er... Oh."**

***

"We're there, Sakura."

"Hmm?" Sakura lifted her gaze from her shoes to be faced with her apartment building. "Oh, right." She reached into her purse for her keys, fumbling with them for a moment before succesfully unlocking the door.

"Thanks for walking me home, Sasuke-kun." He nodded in silence and she continued - the atmosphere seemed to call for someone to say something. "I'm glad you came."

His expression could almost be called smiling, the strangest softness present in onyx eyes. On a whim, Sakura pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his mouth, lingering there. His lips were warm and soft, but rough around the edges. But most of all, they were strangely inert. That wasn't right when one was kissing, right? Then it dawned on her. She was kissing him - and he wasn't responding one bit.

Sakura rolled back down onto her heels, taking in Sasuke's face. It was set in stone, as was the case a lot of the time. His eyes were a little wider than usual and one of the corners of his lips quivered. '_Great. Now he's laughing at me._ _Why, why did you have to do that?_' she scolded herself.

What hurt the most was the lack of emotion in his eyes. "Er... Oh." Sakura brought her fingertips to her lips. She was truly surprised that he hadn't reciprocated her kiss. The evening had been lovely and there had been several moments over the past couple of month where she could have sworn that there was an anticipatory tension between the two of them; something she'd wanted to feel for a long time. He wasn't shutting himself off from her as much, too. She'd honestly thought he was making an effort to _tell _her something, in his own way.

Apparently not.

"Sakura..."

She knew from the tone of her voice that he'd seen the hurt she felt in her eyes. It was his I'm-sorry-I-hurt-you look. She didn't think she could ever handle another rejection from him. She'd rather flee and never mention the incident now, she needed to be up in her apartment, alone and happy to be alone, reading a thick medical scroll and banning this night that had started so surprisingly pleasantly from her memory.

"N-no," she stammered. "Er, I'll be going now." She diverted her face but her eyes flickered at his face involuntarily. "See you later, Sasuke," She finished lamely and slipped inside quickly before he could grasp her shoulder to stop her and and say something that would somehow make her heart ache worse.

Sasuke watched her back disappear, at a loss for words and with tingling lips. '_Stupid. stupid!' _

***

**Reviews, lovelies? (L)**


	6. Go make babies, Casanova!

**_Author's Notes: _**I think I might be on a roll here... But then again, I already had this chapter finished before I started writing writing number two. This story was meant to be a NaruIno, but then it turned into SasuSaku. Ah well. I still mean to do a NaruIno someday where they get together by trying to get Sasuke and Sakura to get together. :p Anyway, this is chapter six, reintroducing emotionally retarded Sasuke who is finally getting the stick out of his ass, and our beloved Shrink!Naruto. Enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think. :D

Huge thanks go to _Shikazu-chan_, _carolinee458, x-FrozenRain-x _and _kt.1z__.awesome_ for your amazing reviews!

**_Disclaimer:_** Nah, don't own nothing.

***

_Koigokoro_

**"Go make babies, Casanova!"**

***

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke froze. He'd been about to enter Kawajiumi's Weapon Shop when Naruto had appeared before him, leaning casually against the wooden door with an I'm-not-taking-shit-for-an-answer expression on his face. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Naruto was still improving his Yellow Flash 2nd Generation, even though his transportation jutsu was the fastest in the Fire Country by at least five seconds. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto used it more to sneak up on his friends than to complete missions and defend Konoha.

"I lost a considerable amount of blades on our last mission. I am restocking," Sasuke explained slowly. Wasn't the fact he was about to enter the most exclusive weapon supply store in town self-explanatory? Sasuke lifted his chin a bit. He didn't like that sharp look in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto pushed himself away from the door, regarding Sasuke with crossed arms. "No, Sasuke. What are you doing about Sakura?"

"Tch." Sasuke had known Naruto would come knocking about this soon, but not this soon. He needed to think things over before justifying himself against Naruto.

"Or should I say, what you're not doing?" Naruto added cleverly with a tilt of his head.

Sasuke reached for the door handle again and pulled. "I'm wait-"

Naruto's broad hand slammed into the wooden door, ramming it back shut. His eyes were blazing now. "And _don't _tell me you're waiting for the right time, because that's shit, Sasuke, and we both know it."

Sasuke gave up on shopping then. Knowing Naruto, he wouldn't leave him to handle his affairs in peace until they had talked about this. Sasuke turned and silently started down the road. As expected, Naruto fell in step next to him, staring at him intently while Sasuke stared at the road ahead.

"It is complicated, Naruto."

"And when has it not been complicated with us, hmm?" Naruto countered. Sasuke couldn't deny the truth in that. If there was any universal truth about Team Seven, it was that they seemed to be incapable of taking the easy way out.

"She kissed me," he confessed.

Naruto snorted. "Yeah, Sakura-chan might have mentioned that. And you didn't kiss her back."

"I was in shock," Sasuke hissed. Only after he said it did he realise that it sounded rather lame. Naruto apparently agreed.

"Yeah, _real _smooth, Sasuke-teme," he drawled. "And then what?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I needed time to think." _On how to confess... _

"Well, you could've just kissed her back," Naruto barked a laugh. "Then you'd be making babies right now."

Sasuke frowned. "You're juvenile as ever, dobe."

"I don't see the problem!"

"This isn't a 'hey, you want to get dinner tomorrow night', alright!" Sasuke growled. "This is a 'hey, I'll probably propose to you in a couple of months and I want to have lots of children too!' If I do this, it's forever. I can't expect Sakura to be ready for that..." He trailed off. Suddenly he realised that he'd stopped walking. So had Naruto.

"Sakura knows you. She knows that when you kiss Uchiha Sasuke, you're in it for the long haul. And she's been ready for that for a long time now." Naruto snapped his fingers in Sasuke's face. The latter looked up irritatedly. "She deserves better than this suspense."

Sasuke let out the deep breath that had been lodged in his throat for a while. "I know that," he admitted quietly. "She'll kill me though."

"Me, she'd kill. You? Nah. She loves you too much for that." Naruto kicked at a discarded apple core, sticking his hands into his pockets and regarding Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "You know, the two of you are practically perfect for each other. And it's so easy!" He threw his hands up into the air. "She wants you, and you want her. The only thing you do wrong is that the both of you bitch to me when you need to be talking to each other and working it out."

Sasuke glared. "When did you get you become cupid, huh?"

Naruto grinned widely, clapping his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Go talk to her, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded, jaw set tight in determination. "I will."

"Good!" Naruto cheered. "Well, I'll be off!" He turned around and headed the other way.

"Naruto," Sasuke called. The blond paused, but didn't turn around. "Thank you," Sasuke continued.

Naruto laughed loudly as he waved back at Sasuke, continuing down the road. "Don't thank me! Go make babies, Casanova!"

Sasuke smirked. That comment had earned Naruto a round of eating dirt, but that would have to wait until training the next day. Right now... He was on a mission.

***

**Reviews, anyone? (L)**


	7. I hope you made enough for two

**_Author's Notes:_ **I'm sorry it took me longer than expected! The last bit was giving me a hard time and then the weekend was really hectic. But here it is, number seven! Please review (knowing what you think about my writing means the world to me, so please take just a few seconds to let me know and make my day!) and enjoy!

Thanks to _twinzees, moonlightmama, kt., adeek-aque-sau, Jupiter Pickles, wee kori L _and _Peaceful Princess _for adding the story to their alerts/favourites and huge thanks to _kt., Shikazu-chan, carolinee458, Ciastor, Peaceful Princess, sonia _and _x-FrozenRain-x _for reviewing, you're the best!

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own nothing, I'm afraid.

*******

_Koigokoro_

**"I hope you made enough for two."**

***

Sakura cursed as she dropped the keys, fumbling fingers too slow to catch them before they hit the ground. She bent down awkwardly, arms filled with groceries, and looped her index finger through the key ring. Then she straightened and unlocked the door. After successfully making it inside she slammed the door closed with a swing of her hips and headed for the kitchen. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief when she could finally deposit the three brown paper bags of groceries on the counter top.

"That's a lot of food for a girl alone," a very familiar voice rang in her ears. Sakura stiffened, glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. As always, Sasuke's presence was calming and unsettling all at once. She hated not talking to him, but she also hated that attempts to be just friends with him always failed her.

_'Well, the 'girl alone' part is your fault, isn't it? Sasuke-kun?' _

"I was low on non-perishables," she remarked while unpacking her groceries.

Sasuke stepped through the threshold into her kitchen. "You sound like Naruto."

Sakura paused in the process of stacking cup ramen in her top cupboard, the corner of her mouth twitching in spite of herself. She didn't want to feel amused or happy he was here to see her. After the kissing fiasco, she didn't want to feel anything towards him. '_But it doesn't work like that,' _she said to herself.

"Well," Sakura replied, "you two do have a habit of rubbing off on people."

"You look tired."

Sakura resisted the urge to glare at him. "I am. Hungry and tired." '_Especially hungry._' Her stomach rumbled then, as if she had signalled for it to do so. Sakura didn't need to glance at Sasuke to know the smirk on his lips.

He took another step, leaning against the counter. Sakura stubbornly slammed the cabinet shut and moved to the next, farther away from him, where she kept biscuits and sweets. Sasuke spoke quietly. "I made you dinner."

She turned around then, truly looking at him for the first time since she'd entered her apartment. He was pointing at her stove. A glance told her there was a pot simmering on top, most likely filled with one of her favourite dishes. Sakura felt herself cave as she tilted her head back to look at Sasuke's face. A wave of gratefulness spread from her core and washed over her, and for a little while she didn't care that he'd really hurt her feelings a week ago. Love really went through the stomach, didn't it?

There was genuine concern on his face, and the skin on her forearms tingled at the intensity of his eyes. She sighed in exasperation. "Did Naruto put you up to this?"

He scowled, looking away to the side. "No. Not really."

Sakura knew that look. It was Sasuke's way of saying sorry when he couldn't stand avoiding her anymore but didn't know how to put it into words. She felt a smile creep onto her face at the thought of dinner with Sasuke on the balcony. She'd kick his ass later, but for now his Sasukepology would do.

Sakura reached into the cupboard on her right for two plates and then dug into the drawer of cutlery with a reluctant smile.

"I hope you made enough for two."

***

**Reviews, darlings? (L)**


	8. Okay

**_Author's Notes: _**argh, we're almost at the end! Just one more after this and then we're done! Such a shame, I had immense fun with this... I think I'll write a NejiTen multi-chapter next, I'm in the mood for writing NejiTen. OTP FTW! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (I know I enjoyed writing it!) and don't forget to tell me what you think of it in a review. You know they mean the world to me. Also, thanks to _Laani_ for adding this story to their favourites and thanks to _Shikazu-chan, Kelly from NJ, LolitaLush _and _kt. _for reviewing chapter seven, you're the best! Enjoy, darlings!

**_Disclaimer: _**Nope, still not mine. :(

***

_Koigokoro_

**"Okay."**

***

"Wow." Sakura dipped a finger into the leftover sauce on her plate and stuck it into her mouth, savoring the taste. "Why don't you ever do the cooking on missions?"

Sasuke smirked. "Naruto wouldn't touch it. We can't have him starving."

Sakura pointed her finger at him with a nod before repeating the dipping process. "True." She closed her eyes as she leaned back into the lounge chair. Sasuke had made teriyaki, one of her favourites - even after both eating their full, there was still plenty left to save for another night and she was already looking forward to coming home to that tomorrow. They'd taken their due time with dinner, lounging on her balcony in the early evening sun until it dipped beyond the horizon, leaving the sky a soft purple bordering on dark blue. Touches of orange and pink still lingered over the faces of the past Hokage. She visualised Naruto's face at the right with a smile.

"Who'd be Tsunade-shishou's successor then?" she joked.

"Idiot." She didn't know whether he was referring to her or Naruto. Sakura frowned at him.

"I always knew he'd make it," she stated. It came out sounding like an accusation. He regarded her silently - saying 'me, too,' in that special way of his - and she knew her eyes would start revealing things if she didn't look away so she did. With a sigh, she pushed herself up from her chair, gathering plates and cutlery. Sasuke handed her his plate wordlessly to top the pile off and she turned to head inside towards the kitchen. It was a move born more from a desire to escape from his unsettling presence for a minute than from a desire to get the table cleared.

"I'm sorry."

Sakura froze. She hadn't expected him to actually say it - that wasn't something Sasuke usually did. If she was honest, she didn't think she'd ever heard him say those words before, and he'd done a lot to be sorry for. Did that mean he thought rejecting her a bigger offence than all his past crimes? She glanced back at him over her shoulder. The sincere look in his eyes threw her off, so she diverted her gaze and turned away.

"I'm okay. I've had worse." '_From you,' _she added in her mind, but didn't say it - they both knew it already. Then again, she had sort of sprung that whole kissing thing on him. The night after the dance she'd been sad, but she hadn't cried. Maybe you were only allowed a certain amount of tears per man, and she'd spent all of them already?

"I can't expect you to..." Sakura fumbled for words. It had been a week, and she'd given the matter enough thought to take the sting off of things. That didn't mean it was easy to talk about. She clenched her teeth. "You could have stopped me, though."

"Sakura," he started.

She didn't let him finish, wiping her eyes with a sleeve. The 'limited amount of tears per man' theory went out the window. She took a deep breath and continued. "You know I'm crazy about you, Sasuke-kun. You _know_ that! So _why_ did you let me kiss you if you didn't want me to? Why did you let me ruin everything?"

"Sakura." Her heart leapt to her throat - his voice was too close.

"I did want you to." A flower of hope bloomed painfully in her chest, rushing through her veins and sending her heart hammering. Shivers ran down her back at his tone. It reminded her of the tone of voice he'd used while they danced, low, deep, and full of purpose. His voice was followed by his fingers, a hand on her shoulder to spin her around. The plates in her hands hit his chest - he was that close, looming over her - and almost toppled. Sakura gazed up at him in wonder. Somehow his black gaze on her felt more blazing than his Sharingan ever had, giving her the shivers.

Then he kissed her.

She would be lying if she said there were fireworks. It was more like lightening, really. The bolts raced down her spine to the tips of her fingers and toes, pinning her to the spot and setting her on fire. His lips were warm against hers, demanding and claiming all. She'd often imagined what his kiss would be like, but it was better than she could have ever dreamed because she now realised that coming from Sasuke... It was _much _more than just a kiss: it was a world of feelings he trusted only her with. Soft tinkling reached her ears; the sound befuddled her for a moment before she realised the plates were shaking in her hands. Then he parted her lips and swept all other thoughts from her mind. Were those stars she saw behind her eyelids?

He finally broke away from her with a soft, shuddering gasp - it was the most beautiful sound she'd ever heard. Sasuke leaned his forehead against hers and the things she saw in his eyes took her breath away. Remorse, hope, faith, determination, lust... Love? Sakura licked her lips - she could still taste him there. The intimacy of that notion hit her like a punch in the stomach.

"See," he murmured, "that's what I should have done."

Inner Sakura whooped in victory. She knew she hadn't been mistaken. She _knew_ she hadn't imagined the looks, the furtive touches. Sasuke never did such things lightly - she _knew _his feelings for her had evolved into something more.

"Why didn't you?" she asked quietly, lifting her forehead from his.

Sasuke shrugged and glanced to the side.. "You caught me off guard."

Sakura let out a breathless laugh. She thought she sounded slightly hysterical - but then again, her emotions were working major overtime. "Right, it's my fault?"

"I didn't say that," he scowled.

Exasperation added itself to the plethora of feelings rushing inside her. "You're such an _idiot_, Sasuke-kun."

"I know."

"Good," she grinned. He didn't even glare - instead, he closed his eyes before he spoke.

"Finish what you started, Sakura."

She crushed the butterflies flocking in her stomach at his serious tone. Sakura knew exactly what he was asking for, like she always did. So she wound her arms around his neck and cleared her throat in preparation.

"I love you, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't say it back, but she hadn't expected him to. Sasuke had always said more with actions than with words, and that kiss had been full of confessions, "I love you" the most prominent one.

"Be with me?" The simplicity of the question was deceptive - Sakura knew there was so much more behind it, a whole history of losing loved ones and being afraid to lose loved ones, of not daring to commit, of intense fear of putting himself in a vulnerable position...

Her answer was just as simple, like she'd had it in store from the moment she first saw him. "Okay."

The look on his face was serene, soaked in euphoria, and he smiled at her. A tilt of the lips, softer than his usual smirk yet not quite a grin. Sakura felt an intense surprise at the fact that it _suited_ him. "Good," he murmured against her hair instead as he hugged her close.

It took them a long time to get the table cleared.

***

**Reviews, my lovelies? (L)**


	9. Naruto, shut up!

**_Author's Notes: _**Last chapter... Wow, I'm sort of sentimental here. This is the first multi-chapter I've ever finished, that's quite something for me since I usually struggle with finishing stories! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this (I know I enjoyed writing it!) and don't forget to tell me what you think in a review. You know it means the world to me. And if you like my writing, check out my other stories! Thanks to the diehard reviewers of chapter eight, _Shikazu-chan, carolinee458, x-FrozenRain-x, SakuraXsasuke560 _and _kt1zawesome._ Enjoy, darlings!

**_Disclaimer: _**Nah, still not mine.

***

_Koigokoro_

**"Naruto, shut up!"**

***

"Where _are _they?" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Kakashi turned one lazy eye away from the orange pocket book in his hand to observe his student's anxious posture before continuing his reading.

"We've got the whole day for training," he drawled. Kakashi had some idea where two thirds of his pupils were at, but just in case he was wrong, he did not want to tell Konoha's number one loudmouth ninja. Before you knew it he talked of it to Shikamaru, who talked of it to his girlfriend, who talked of it to everyone.

"There's no hurry," he continued. "They'll be here."

"But whe-hen?" Naruto whined. He crossed his arms across his chest and resumed his pacing from one end of the bridge to the other end, and back again. He stuck one finger in the air. "Later than me, okay. Sure." His middle finger joined his index finger. "Later than you, Kakashi-sensei? Na-ah. Not Teme and Sakura-chan." He shook his head with a frown. "No, this is highly suspicious."

Kakashi rolled his eyes in exasperation. Was this how Naruto always behaved when he himself was late for Team Seven's traditional weekly sparring day? In that case, he might just consider pitying Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto!"

Kakashi looked up just in time to see Naruto whirl around at the call of his name. Several feet off, Sakura stood with Sasuke behind her, waving an arm over her head. Kakashi raised his hand in greeting. "You're late," he quipped, receiving two glares in response.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto took a couple big steps towards the girl and pulled her into a crushing embrace. "I thought you'd been kidnapped!"

"Let go of me, Naruto!" Sakura complained as she wiggled her way free, smacking the blond's arm.

"I was just picking her up," Sasuke clarified with an off-hand shrug.

Even from his perch on the railing of the bridge, Kakashi could see that Sakura hadn't brushed her hair very well that morning and that Sasuke's shirt was backward, and he smirked secretly. At last, then. It took Naruto a little longer to figure out, but he too came to the same conclusion.

"That don't take over an hour, teme-" His eyes grew large. Sasuke looked to the side and Sakura coughed discretely into her hand, conveniently covering the blush that was blossoming on her cheeks.

"Ohohoho! Alright!" Naruto cheered, pumping his fist up and down with a grin. Then his eyes grew even larger. Kakashi recognized that sparkle in them; mostly, it meant those in the blond's vicinity ought to take cover.

"I should found a matchmaking agency! Yes..." Naruto rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I'll be famous! Wait, I'll need a partner, 'cause it'll get so big and popular so fast... Bushy Brows! And then we'll-"

Kakashi watched contently while Naruto collapsed to the side as two fists descended upon his head and two voices rang out in unison:

"Naruto, shut up!"

***

**Reviews, my lovelies? (L)**


End file.
